


Somewhere Only We Know

by liv_andlet_die



Series: Little Talks [6]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Surprises, date, dickwally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_andlet_die/pseuds/liv_andlet_die
Summary: Wally takes Dick on a surprise date.





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> An update??? On my series??? It's more likely than you'd think.
> 
> This fic has been in my WIPs for so long, I really wanted the next part of the series I published to be cute and NOT angsty. Of course, this is me we're talking about. So be ready for anything.
> 
> (Disclaimer: if you notice, the order of the series has changed. This comes before "The Road That Leads You Home" and "Til It's Gone". It's just a cute little date fic. Nothing too drastic, I swear >.>)

“Where the hell are we going?”

“You’ll see!”

Dick groans, scrubbing both hands over his face. It’s too early for this shit. “You know I don’t like surprises.”

Wally is _beaming_ , far too chipper for this early in the morning. Dick barely has time to register the backpack sailing towards him before he’s scrambling to catch it, tired eyes wide as he stares down at the hefty object in his hands. What the _hell_ is in this thing?

“Suck it up butter cup!”

“Fuck off…”

Dick sits down on the floor of Wally’s bedroom as his twenty-year-old boyfriend literally _bounds_ through the house, throwing things into another backpack that looks like it’s getting even heavier than this one. He’s had five hours of sleep, tops, and while Dick is used to an unconventional sleep schedule, he’d come to Wally’s place to _relax_. And now he’s being forced to deal with… this.

“Babe, seriously, what are we-?”

Wally finally comes to a halt, throwing a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt at him. Wally’s got on a similar outfit, as well as a backwards cap and two stripes of sunscreen under his eyes.

“Get changed, it’s time to go!”

Dick rips off the clothing from where it hangs on top of his head, glaring up at him from the floor. Wally just keeps smiling, and Dick wants to smack him.

“Wally.”

“Yes, dear?”

“Where the _fuck_ are we going?”

“I told you, you’ll see when we get there.”

“I swear to god, Wally-”

“That’s a waste of time, c’mon, get changed!”

Wally disappears again, zipping out of the room again. He’s lucky they’ve got the place to themselves for the weekend, or he wouldn’t be able to use his powers in the house like this. Dick groans in frustration, dropping the heavy backpack to the floor. He gets to his feet, slipping on the shorts Wally had tossed at him and throwing his pajamas in the small hamper to his left. Wally comes back in the bedroom just as he pulls the t-shirt over his head. Dick crosses his arms, cocking an eyebrow at his boyfriend as if to say ‘happy?’

Wally grins, pulling another baseball cap out from his back pocket and fitting it snuggly on Dick’s head. “Lookin’ good, babe.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere at this hour.”

“It’s only, like, 7:30.”

“If you say the words ‘only’ and ‘seven-thirty’ in the same sentence again, I’m going to punch you.”

Wally rolls his eyes, grabbing Dick’s hand. He barely has time to snatch that backpack off the floor again before he’s being dragged out the front door. They end up at a hidden Zeta access point in the middle of Palo Alto, which means that they’re probably travelling somewhere far. Somewhere Wally can’t run to, at least not with Dick _and_ all the shit they’ve brought with them.

Wally punches in coordinates that Dick doesn’t recognize, and he’s getting real tired of all this not-knowing. His boyfriend still has that big stupid smile on his face, practically vibrating next to him with excitement, and despite his best efforts, Dick feels it starting to seep into himself as well. This better be something good, for Wally to be bouncing off the walls like this.

The blue light of the Zeta scanner shines over them, acknowledging their identities, and then suddenly that familiar sensation of weightlessness takes over him. Barely a second later, his molecules are slotted back together and they’re standing… in another city. Dick blinks. It’s not much different to Palo Alto in structure, and Dick’s wondering exactly how far they’ve come.

“Where-?”

“C’mon, babe! We’re wasting daylight here!”

The sun has barely peaked over the edge of the buildings around them, the sky pink as the light shines out over–… wherever they are. Dick stares at his boyfriend in disbelief as Wally drags him out of the alley they’d Zeta’d to and out into the bustling city. Already this place is wide awake and ready for the day. It’s probably even earlier in the morning here than it is in Palo Alto.

They clamber onto a street car, Wally paying the driver quickly as they hang out the side. It’s not exactly fast, but it’s easy travel, and Dick finds himself actually enjoying the bumpy trip through the streets. The breeze blowing past them manages to finally wake his senses, and he catches Wally watching him from the corner of his eye.

The speedster’s gaze is clear, eyes flickering over Dick’s face in appreciation. Dick raises an eyebrow in question, but Wally just smiles again, a little blush coming over freckled cheeks as he averts his eyes. Dick can’t help the fluttering in his chest at that sight. He grins, a little smug, and takes Wally’s hand in his, squeezing tight.

He’s been in love with this idiot for years, so sue him if he wants to enjoy Wally _finally_ looking back at him like that.

It takes about half an hour until Wally’s pulling the rope for their stop, shouting a thank you over his shoulder as they take off onto the cobblestone streets again. Dick’s stopped questioning the redhead at this point, deciding to trust his boyfriend and let him take them to whatever he’s got planned. Soon enough they’re turning a corner, and Wally’s pointing excitedly at… a forest.

A huge, expansive forest growing up the side of a mountain. It’s beautiful, and Dick can’t help staring at sheer mass of the thing. The trees are densely packed, a million shades of green and yellow and brown swirling together above them. There’s an opening up ahead, with an old wooden sign indicating the different trails and areas of interest within. Dick tries to look at the information it might provide, but Wally is dragging him through the trees before he can take anything in.

“Walls, what are we doing here?” Dick asks, shifting the backpack more comfortably onto his shoulders as he cranes his neck to take in the sheer height of the plants around him.

“We’re going for a picnic!” Wally finally answers him, grinning over his shoulder as he steps over roots and stray branches.

There’s a cut path that they’re following, but it’s not exactly maintained, so they’re being forced to actually put effort into this hike.

“A picnic?” Dick cocks an eyebrow. “We came all this way for a _picnic?_ ”

“What, not worth the trip?” Wally’s tone is mocking, but a little quiet. As if he’s doubting himself.

Dick shakes his head, catching Wally’s hand in his own again. “No, no, it’s beautiful. Just… surprising, I guess.”

“Well, that was the intention.”

Dick glances at his boyfriend again, his eyes having drifted to the scenery around them. Wally’s face is a little red, probably from the exertion. Neither of them is out of shape by any means, but they’ve covered some ground already and it’s not even terrain. The mountain is slowly climbing into a steep incline, tree roots snaking under their feet, gaps in the dirt forcing them to watch their step. The last time they’d been in a place anywhere like this was Santa Prisca, years ago, and they hadn’t been able to enjoy the scenery then.

This is nice.

Dick squeezes his hand gently. “Keep going like this, I might warm up to surprises just yet.”

Wally turns to him and smiles, eyes glinting with amusement, and it takes Dick’s breath away. Which isn’t ideal, since he needs as much of that as he can get right now.

Eventually they let go of each other’s hands again, needing both to effectively balance themselves as they climb the side of the mountain. They’re using the tall trunks around them for support as they pull themselves upwards, clambering through the branches and vines hanging around them. It takes a while, but finally the ground beneath their feet levels out, the forest spreading as far as the eye can see. The path diverges into three. Little colourful markers are carved into the tree trunks, probably to indicate the difficulty of each hike.

“You know where we’re going?” Dick asks, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face.

“Yeah, pretty sure it’s the blue path.” Wally replies, pointing to their right.

“Why that one?”

Wally just shrugs, a cheeky grin spreading over his lips. “Dunno, guess we’ll have to find out.”

Dick rolls his eyes, getting used to Wally’s cryptic answers at this point. “Alright then, lead the way I guess.”

Now that the path is more level and clear, they don’t have to focus so much on keeping their footing. Every once and a while the ground around the path gives out into deep caverns, rocky edges covered in moss and dewy leaves. Of course, because they’re too competitive for their own good, they take turns leaping over the gaps, trying to outdo each other in their efforts to make it across.

“Alright, alright, I give!” Wally laughs as Dick kicks off a tree trunk and back flips over the gap, landing solidly on the other side.

“You know you can’t challenge me with this shit, dude!” Dick grins, cartwheeling into a front flip over the edge again and snatching up the backpack from the path where he’d dropped it. “I’ll wreck you every time.”

“I still say that’s cheating.”

“Wha-? _How?_ ”

Wally shrugs. “I dunno, but you’re cheating.”

Dick rolls his eyes, shoving him as he slings the backpack over his shoulder again. “You’re just a sore loser.”

Wally pushes him back, his fingers lingering a little on his arm. “I did not _lose_ , you just… won.”

Dick snorts, snagging the hem of Wally’s t-shirt and using it to pull him close again. “Does that mean I get a prize…?”

Wally purses his lips, obviously trying to hold back a smile. His gaze flicks up to meet Dick’s, and then he’s leaning forward abruptly. Dick’s forced to step back, and Wally starts walking him backwards until Dick finds himself pressed up against a tree trunk. Wally’s close, _really_ close, fingers edging up under Dick’s t-shirt and dancing along the waist of his shorts. Dick’s breath is stuttering as their noses brush together.

He can’t seem to get used to Wally being like this, touching him like this. _Wanting_ him like Dick has wanted Wally for years.

Wally’s voice is quiet and deep when he finally speaks. “What kind of prize would you like?”

Dick tries to ignore the rapid thumping of his heart. “Dunno… Maybe you should stay on trend… _surprise_ me?”

Wally chuckles, bumping their noses together again. “Yeah… I could do that…”

Wally leans closer, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. Dick’s eyes flutter closed, and he’s licking his lips a little as he leans in to meet Wally halfway. He can feel Wally’s breath mingling with his own, can smell a hint of the minty mouthwash he’d used earlier this morning. Their lips brush, the tip of Wally’s tongue touching his bottom lip for just a second, and Dick is about to tighten his arms around Wally’s neck when–

He’s cold. His arms are empty, still raised to where Wally’s shoulders _had_ been, his hair blown back by the speedster’s tailwind as he disappears. Dick blinks his eyes open, cheeks still flushed, to see Wally jogging backwards down the path – about fifteen feet from him.

“C’mon, your surprise is up ahead, don’t wanna miss it!” He calls out, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

Dick’s jaw drops, his eyes widening as Wally steps further and further away from him. “You- but we-…”

“We gotta cover some ground baby, let’s go!”

His breath rushes out of his chest in one big rush, face red and stomach in a knot.

**_“WALLY!”_ **

Dick pushes off from the tree, giving chase to his _idiot_ boyfriend who he’s going to _murder_ for that little trick. Wally takes off in the opposite direction, cackling so loudly that several birds burst from the trees at the sound.

They’re racing through the forest, Wally letting Dick catch up just enough for his fingers to brush his shoulder blades before speeding off a few feet ahead, laughing the whole time. Dick knows he can’t _actually_ catch the speedster, but his face is still flushed with embarrassment (he’ll blame it on the exertion) so he’s not letting his boyfriend get away with it that easily.

Having to focus on the uneven ground beneath him – and the cheeky jerk in front of him – Dick doesn’t notice the clearing coming up ahead until Wally skids to a dead stop. It’s so abrupt that Dick almost collides with him, but he manages to shift his momentum in time to leap onto the redhead’s back.

“Gotcha!” Dick wraps his arms around Wally’s neck in a headlock, clinging to him like an octopus around the backpack hanging from his shoulders. “You little shit, I’m _so_ gonna get you for-… _oh_.”

It’s only now that they’ve stopped that Dick takes the time to look at their surroundings, and his lips part in surprise as he does.

They’re in a small grotto, a little clearing in the middle of the forest cut out by a massive wall of rock, jutting upwards from the mountain floor. Tree roots climb the sides, branches reaching for sunlight through the canopy of leaves above and shading the area around them. A long, narrow waterfall thunders down into a large pool of water, the edge of which Wally is standing on. If he hadn’t stopped as quickly as he did, they would’ve both gone sailing into the deep blue waves.

“Wow…” Dick breathes, eyes wide as he takes in the beauty around them.

Wally turns his head to side, knocking it gently against Dick’s as the younger man still clings to him. “Worth the trip?”

“I… yeah.” Dick tears his gaze from the waterfall, which looks incredibly inviting after that long hike, to purse his lips at Wally. “You’re still an asshole though.”

Wally gives him a wounded look. “After all my hard work?”

“After that little stunt. You owe me _so_ many kisses.”

Wally grins. “Oh, _such_ a hardship.”

“It will be.”

Dick drops down from Wally’s back, shrugging off the backpack still hanging off his shoulders and tossing it to lay against the base of a tree. He kicks off his sneakers and takes the baseball cap off his head, throwing it to Wally before starting to take off his shirt.

He feels a rush of satisfaction when he sees Wally swallow hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing as Dick pulls the fabric over his head, revealing a tan, toned chest. It’s not like Wally hasn’t seen him shirtless before, but Dick will never get over how Wally reacts to him now that they’re together.

“H- ahem, uh- how so?” Wally stumbles through his words, freckled cheeks turning red with blush, and Dick has bite his tongue to keep from grinning like an idiot.

“You have to catch me first.”

With that, Dick is leaping over the edge of the rock, plummeting towards the deep blue water in a swan dive. He somersaults once in mid-air before plunging beneath the waves. When he breaks the surface, pushing his wet bangs out of his face, he can hear loud clapping coming from above.

“Woo! Ten outta ten, babe!”

Dick gives an elegant wave in lieu of a bow, treading water as he cranes his neck to see his boyfriend. Wally’s already shirtless, his backpack laying next to Dick’s as he tip-toes over to the edge.

“Am I getting those kisses or wh-?”

He doesn’t get much warning before there’s a ginger cannonball hurtling towards him, hitting the water with so much force that Dick has to tread a little faster to keep his head above his boyfriend’s wake, sputtering as a huge spray of water hits him in the face. A mop of red hair comes flying out from below the surface, splattering water into Dick’s eyes again.

Dick shakes his head, wiping his hand over his mouth. “Sppffft- would you quit tha- WAAH!”

Suddenly he’s crashing below the waves again, with pale freckled arms clinging to his torso as Wally’s leap sends them both flailing under the water. There’s lips against his, bubbles tickling his nose, and Dick opens his eyes to a blurry vision of his boyfriend’s face, nose scrunched up as he kisses him under water.

Dick can’t help the dopey smile that spreads across his lips, effectively breaking the kiss.

Within a few seconds his lungs start to protest, a pressure in his chest prompting him to kick towards the surface. He pulls Wally by the wrist, bringing them both out of the water with a gasp. Dick shakes his hair out of his eyes again, blinking away droplets of moisture from his eyelashes. Wally’s all smiles as he slicks his hair back with one hand, green eyes glinting with mirth as he swims closer to Dick again.

Dick lets Wally curl both arms around his waist, bumping their noses together again as they tread water.

“Gotcha!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Admit it, I caught you!”

“Only because I let you.”

“Jeez, and you call _me_ the sore loser.”

Dick splashes Wally in the face, earning himself an indignant sputter. “I didn’t _lose_. Just because you caught me doesn’t mean you’ve filled your kiss quota.”

He grins. “Will I ever?”

“No.”

Wally laughs, surging forward and capturing Dick’s lips with his own. Dick doesn’t protest, cupping the back of Wally’s neck as their lips meet. Wally’s hands are smoothing over his lower back, chest bumping against his beneath the waves. It’s slick and clumsy – they’re both still trying to keep their heads above water – but Dick feels warmth spread from the top of his head all the way down to his toes.

It’s Dick who breaks the kiss, nipping at Wally’s lower lip before he pulls away. It’s becoming a little difficult to stay afloat while clinging to one another.

“Well, that’s two.”

“Out of?”

Dick shrugs. “I haven’t decided yet.”

Wally chuckles, shifting in the water to float on his back. “Keep me posted.”

Dick starts swimming towards the shore, pulling himself up on the edge of a flat rock and shaking his soggy head again. He squeezes the excess water out from his shaggy locks, deciding then and there that he’s in definite need of a haircut if he can pull all the strands together from the back of his head and wring it out.

Wally swims up next to him, arms folding on the edge of the rock and resting his chin there. “So?”

“So…?”

“Good idea?”

Dick grins, rolling his eyes affectionately. “Yes, dear. A very good idea.” He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Wally’s forehead. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Wally sidles along the edge of the rock until he’s between Dick’s legs, pulling himself up to catch him in another kiss. Dick smiles into it, resting his hands on Wally’s shoulders and bringing him a little closer now that they’re not being impeded by the water. Wally hauls himself out of the pool, settling between Dick’s knees and pushing him down beneath him. He’s dripping wet and cold against Dick’s already warming skin, but Dick complies, laying down against the rock and winding his arms around Wally’s neck.

It’s like he’s on fire, every inch of him burning up under Wally’s touch. Dick sighs into Wally’s mouth as his lips part, hands sliding down from his shoulders to smooth over his chest, fingers digging into Wally’s hips as he leans in. He’s not sure how Wally does it – what about him makes Dick feel like his heart is exploding – but he never wants it to stop. Wally settles easily against him, leaning his elbows on either side of Dick’s head as he breaks the kiss to trail his lips along Dick’s jaw.

Dick’s tilting his head to the side, granting his boyfriend much better access to the hollow of his throat, when he makes a move he probably shouldn’t have. His hands trail further down Wally’s stomach, toying lightly at the waistband of his shorts. There’s maybe a half a second where his fingers move slightly lower than they already are before he’s left suddenly cold for the second time that day.

Dick blinks his eyes open. The air above him is open and empty.

Wally’s gone.


End file.
